The Peacekeepers (Story Arc)
The Peacekeepers (Story Arc) is the Story Arc that follows the exploits of The Peacekeepers within the Tales from The Imperium thread. The Peacekeepers are a group within The Imperium that police it and help to protect The Imperium from Multiversal problems. The Story Arc itself follows a group led by Iskendriel, a Scourge alimean, and handled by another Iskendriel, commonly known as Isk, as their handler. The group consists of Nyneve Ó Braonáin, Rab'ia al Fihri, Dr Lawrence Carroll, Girda Heth and Dusty, whose real name is never known because nobody else can say it. While the group solve problems for The Imperium, such as preserving The Lamb from a time-lock, the stories of each Character also unfolds. Page 1 Introduction Main articles: 9 | 10 | The Story Arc opens with a woman fleeing across a desert of Tatooine. She was a Planestrider and used her abilities to conjure objects from alternate realities to help her - a phase rifle, a power suit with a jet pack and a speeder bike. She is fleeing from several Peacekeeper mechs, which fire volleys at her through the sandstorm. She attempted to fire back but the mechs were designed to be proofed against phase effects as they often travel through the Multiverse. The speeder bike, however, puts some distance between her and the mechs and she thought she could hide out in the corrupt city of Mos Eisley. As soon as she passed the threshold, however, the bike disappears - along with everything else, including weapons and clothes. Her golden skin now bare she discovered her attacker and pleaded for her life but to no avail. Iskendriel, one of The Peacekeepers tasked to hunt down the golden-skinned alimean, shot the woman, an alternate Iskendriel from another universe, in the head with zero mercy. She did, however, feel guilty about it, especially the way she killed her. The reality stabiliser forces everything from outside of the current universe to disappear back to whence it came, leaving the poor woman a naked corpse. Iskendriel covered her body with her own coat to grant her the smallest of dignity before leaving the planet and planestriding into The Fracture. Once in The Fracture she briefly visited her home, Castle Camelot with the Fountain of Aletheia outside and spoke with her handler, yet another Iskendriel, commonly called Isk, who stated that she had given Iskendriel a new mission. Both Iskendriels had felt the demise of the dead Iskendriel on Tatooine, which grants every remaining Iskendriel a minute amount of additional strength. Iskendriel, after listening to Twinkle Starr's music, travelled, using the transporter pads of The Fracture, to get from her own floating island to another. Here she entered The Heart of Yself, which serves as the headquarters for the Peacekeepers. All the various parts of The Fracture once existed across the Multiverse, until The Sundering, caused by Highemperor, happened and, later, when the Multiverse rearranged itself, these disparate pieces never returned. Iskendriel met with Isk in the Heart and waited for the new team to arriveTales Post 9, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. No sooner had the team been gathered than Iskendriel is insulting and berating them all. She complained that she was the one who had to carry the prison bottle of Rab'ia al Fihri, a genie who was imprisoned within said bottle, whilst simultaneously offending Dr Lawrence Carroll who is wheelchair-bound. Despite this, the banter with Rab'ia is frequent but mutual as the two enjoy insulting each other. She also surreptitiously makes considerations for the sake of Dr Carroll and his disability but wouldn't admit to it. They use the airways of The Fracture to reach The Kracker, a creature capable of sending The Peacekeepers throughout the Multiverse even if they have no ability to do so themselves. The Kracker had been in The Fracture before The Peacekeepers arrived but seemed to understand what they wanted it to do and began to work for them. This mission sent the group back in time and to the NeSiverse where they had to plant reality stabilisers at various points of the Imperium spacecraft The Lamb to preserve it from the Time-Lock Event. Dusty had to read fate to ensure that the task was completed before they reached the Time-Lock Event and the group planted the devices, saving the ship and its grateful crewTales Post 10, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Necrill Main articles: 11 The next mission took the group to the planet Necrill in the Myst Sector where a town has disappeared. Iskendriel, Girda Heth, Nyneve Ó Braonáin and Dusty went out to investigate. Unfortunately Dusty, using his scrying powers of Dust, was unable to read the fates due to the long history of the planet and the frequent time-travelling that had happened in the past so that the threads of fated were knotted. Iskendriel berated him for being useless and determined that they would have to travel to the town of Kildare where Dr Lawrence Carroll and Rab'ia al Fihri were investigating spiritual residue for answers instead. Iskendriel remarked that Dr Carroll should get his legs cured so that he could help them out in the field, which prompted an angry retort from Girda that he was unable to be curedTales Post 11, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Story Arc